1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to exercise devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to exercise equipment contemplated for cooperative use by two people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, exercise equipment was generally designed for use by a single individual or occasionally requiring use by a spotter. Many types of equipment were difficult or time consuming to set up for use by a single individual. A certain degree of human motivation is necessary to encourage regular exercise and that which has a tendency to reduce human inertia is likely to increase regular usage of the equipment. Thus, it would be desirable to have exercise equipment that would increase motivation to help develop and maintain human physical fitness.